Sly cooper's and the gang in: going through time with my cousin
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: Takes place before the first mission of Sly 4 Sly cooper was about to go through time with his friends to help his ancestors but then someone visit him the night before for help with some interesting information about his family. What secrets will he find out about his family, who is this mystery person, will Carmelita not kill the next time they met? Read to find out the answers.


**((This takes places right before the first mission of Sly 4))**

**Chapter 1**

**There's more than one family of Thieves**

It was the night before the big heist of the museum to retrieve the samurai sword so they can travel back in time to stop whoever is messing with Sly's ancestor past or life, whatever. Anyways Sly, Murray, and Bentley was preparing to it pull off, but that's not the important right now what is important is the three shadowy figures heading at their direction. The three figures was jumping through all sorts of building. First a dress store, then a hotel, follow by a motel, then a candy shop, after a restaurant, then one of the figures went back to the candy shop broke the window it had and started to stuff candy in his pocket. He didn't stop until the two other figure came back and had to forcefully drag him away but the figure didn't give up with a struggle but it ended with a slightly bigger figure putting the figure stealing candy in a full nelson and the third figure grabbing the legs and continue to go over building to building. Eventually they made it to the building at a decent time since the candy stealing figure stopped struggling about the candy store. They stood on top of the building until one of them gave them a signal.

Inside the building Sly was cleaning his cane until he suddenly stop and said in a serous voice "Someone's here."

Just then the light went out and it became pitch black.

"On your guard everyone" Sly quickly told his teammates. Just as he said it he felt someone punch him in the face and he lost track of his cane. Bentley and Murray got prepared to fight too but nothing came at them.

For Sly it was hard to fight an unknown person in pitch darkness but he manages to avoid and block the attacker's strikes. But then when he block one attack it hurt much more than before, it didn't take him long to figure out that the attack is now using some weapon. Sly quickly searched for his cane and found it just in time to block another hit from his attacker.

"Sly I'm going to try to turn the lights back on- where's my Pc" Bentley said in shock as he could not find any of his technology.

They clashed for a while with Sly on the defensive since he could hardly tell where the attacker is since it's attacking from multi different angles so he can only see where the attack will come from at the last second to block or dodge. Sly got surprised when he felt something wrapped around his leg and slide it from under him. Sly caught himself before he hit the ground and quickly rolled to the right to avoid a ground hit. After a while of fighting in the dark Sly's eye adjusted to the darkness a bit but he still couldn't get a clear view of the attack. So he got an idea. The next attack that came at him Sly was able to see it coming a bit faster now so he side stepped it and grab the weapons after it swung by him. He felt the angle it was being held at then took a swing with his cane. He knew he hit something since he felt something making contact with his cane.

After that he didn't see any more hit coming his way and wondered why till he suddenly heard a cold and calm voice.

"Ow, you hit my bro cheek bro and almost made me spit out my lolli. Anyways that's enough you can turn the lights back on Vex." The attacker said

Soon the lights was on again and Sly can finally see his attackers but was shocked what it was.

Standing in front of him was another raccoon except he had yellowish/orange fur that had black stripes on his tail and on his arm, black eyes, a sharp black coat, black gloves, a belt that had a bag to hold weapons and etc., another kind on his right leg, black shoes, and his face was cover by some black scarf that slightly flows out at the bottom but you can the stick of a lollipop popping out. But out of them all the thing that surprise Sly the most was what he was holding. He was holding a cane that looked just like but his had another pane part at the bottom to.

"W-who are you?" Sly asked

The guy took down the scarf that was covering his face and said "The names Rin, Rin Altair and Me and my team need your help."

"Team?" Sly said in confusion.

"Yea my team, they're right over there didn't you notice." Rin said pointing in the direction of a couch that had two more raccoons there.

The raccoon on the left side of the couch who was doing something on his Pc with a lazy face expression had Greenish/grey fur with black stripes on his tail and even though his hands are cover with some kind of green glove that had cylinder metal part around the finger tips his hands were completely black, a green shirt and cap that looked like Sly's own, black goggled on his head that is mostly covered by his cap, green backpack at his side, hazel eyes, and green shoes (of course). He looked up from his Pc and greet "Sup, the names Vex." Then went back to whatever he was doing.

The raccoon on the right side of the couch who been eating a bad of chip, Well more like devouring bags of chip since he was literally eating an entire bag in mere seconds. His figure was much different from his teammates. While the others had pretty much the same figure as Sly, but this guy figure is more bigger and muscular then the others, his fur was much blacker then Sly's fur but no stripes, he had red eyes and a scar on his right eyes that ran through it, he wore a black hoodie, red/black gauntlets, on one arm is a red bandana with some kind of writing on it, and some kinda of metal shoes. Once he was finish munching on a bag of chips he said "Yo, names Asura hope you don't mind I helped myself to some chips." in a kinda macho voice.

"Wait a minute, those are mine." Murray said as he went by Asura and snatch the bag from him.

"Wait when they got here? " Bentley asked

"We've been here the entire time since the lights were out." Vex said without looking up from his Pc, then he holds up another Pc and other stuff and said "Oh and here's your stuff back turtle. My apologizes for taking it but we couldn't have you turning on the lights while Rin was doing whatever he wanted."

Bentley got surprised and said "How did you manage to steal it, it was pitch dark and it was right next to me."

"HAHAHAHA, that was really easy to do actually. We train our self to be able to see in complete darkness so the dark doesn't affect us at all." Asura said

"Hey that's enough introduction for now because I'm betting you have a bunch of questions. So let talk over something sweet." Rin spoke with a smirk.

**(3 minutes later)**

The 6 people was now sitting around a table, Rin got a tall glass of a cotton drink, Asura got 3 litter of coke, and Vex just got a glass of Brisk Iced Tea. The cooper gang just stared at the newcomers. After Rin took a long drink from his cotton candy drink he took the bag striped to his leg and dump it on the table. The bag opened up and revealed that it was filled with only candy. Rin then took the lollipop that he finish out of his mouth tossed it in the trash and picked up another one from the bag.

"That's better, now ask your questions." Rin told them as he began to relax in his chair.

Sly started first

"First of all, who are you guys?" He asked

"We're the same as you. We came from a long family of criminals." Rin answered as he unwrapped his lolli "Well technically, except your family was just a long line of thieves while my own family was a family of both assassin and thieves."

"What about the other two?" Sly questioned

Rin put the lollipop in his mouth then answered "Well we're all from the same original family from there was an argument over whether the family should do only be assassin or thieves or just stay the way they are and eventually they decided to break into 3 different families. Vex came from the family that wanted to be assassins only and Asura came from the family who wanted to be thieves only."

"Wait shouldn't it be the other way around." Murray said

"I said the same thing to at first but apparently not." Rin sighed

"But wait in the Thieveous Raccoonous they never mention anything about you guys." Sly told them

"Not surprise the same happened in our versions too." Just as Rin said this the three of Rin's group threw a book on the ground.

Each book had they all had the same symbol on the cover but a slightly different tittles. Rin's book tittle The Thieveous/Assassinous Raccoonous, while Vex own was just Assassinous Raccoonous, and Asura's own was the same titles as Sly's own.

Bentley took all three book and looked into them. After a while he spoke "Remarkable, all three are just like yours Sly. They all have stories of past ancestors but strangely Vex and Asura book had very few stories while Rin's book have about the same amount as Sly's"

"Of course, our family were originally part of Rin's till they parted very few years ago." Vex said as he continued to work on that Pc of his.

Bentley then continued "They also have techniques for thieving and assassinations."

"Did I forget to mention that the cooper family was part of our own too at one point?" Rin added

"Wait what!" Sly said in surprise as he sat up on his chair.

Rin calmly told the tale of the ancient times "Yea. It was in very ancient times that all the Raccoons worked together in all sort of misfit and they were called the Raccoonous Empire. Of course this'll cause problems eventually and people started debating whether we should just be Thieves, Assassins, should we just do bad things to evil people, or to anyone, and many others. The coopers were the very one who left the family at a very early time. Then year by year people started breaking off the empire forming their own family and method of doing things. So you can think of our books as bibles how each family have their own."

"How do you know all of this if it doesn't even say it in any book?" Sly questioned

"Our caves or for a better saying our vault. Didn't you pay attention to the walls all around it, it says it there." Rin said

"Whoops." Sly chuckled with a slightly embarrass face since he realized that he missed something big when it was right in front of him. "I was kinda in a rush when I enter so I mostly paid attention to the picture of my ancestors."

Rin face palm "I can't believe I'm cousins with this guy."

"Same." The other two said

"Yea, Sly can be really annoying be live with." Murray said

"Agreed." Bentley added

"Hey all you guys shut up!" Sly shouted looking a bit annoyed but Bentley and Murray just laughed at him.

"Anyways if we're all related and have our own vault then where's your canes?" Sly asked

Rin held up his own, Sly already knew what it look like from before. Rin's cane was almost the same as Sly's. A stick with the golden cane on both sides. Asura held his gauntlet, at first it looks like a regular gauntlet but if you look closer you'll see that on the gauntlet there's the cane marking that sticks out on the overhand side of it. Vex freed one of his hands from his PC and reach into his bag to pull out his cane, the cane was ¼ the length of Sly's cane but there's a button at the bottom.

"You done with the questions now?" Rin ask

"Yea, I guess so." Sly responded

"Good, now we can get to the reason we're here for. So let's get down to business, we need your time machine." Rin said

"What for?" Bentley asked

"Because somebody is messing around with my ancestors." Rin explained "and when I find out who it is I'm am going to make them pay with THEIR F***ING LIVES!" As he spoke he then took his cane, detached it into two separate parts then unsheathed the bottom of the cane to reveal the blade of a small katana and finally he slam the katana blade into the table then started to pant hard.

Everyone just stared at him for a while (So that's what his cane does, Sly thought) until he calmed down.

"Sorry my lolli run out on me." He said as he picked up another lollipop and puts it in his mouth

"So pretty much you're here for the same reason as us." Sly stated

"Nehahahahahaha, you sir are correct." Asura spoke

Bentley then asked "But how did you guys even know we had a time machine? We never told anyone else about this unless, …..Murray-."

"It wasn't me this time." Murray defended himself.

"Don't worry about it let's just say some sexy babe hopped over to us and trade some info for tools." Vex responded

"What about the Van, it can't possibly carry all 6 of us at once." Murray said

"No worries Vex here can tune up your Van to be able to carry more people." Rin answered said to find out and stop whoever's messing with them." Sly said

"Yup, you won't even have worry about us getting in the way, when you guys a

"So let's get this straight you need to borrow our time machine to save your ancestor's or better re doing your heist we'll just wait in the Van. We can even help you during your missions while we're in the past when we're not bust." Rin told him "Do we have a deal?"

Sly looked at Bentley and Murray but they just shrugged "We might need some extra help in case something like we get capture or something we'll have someone to come save us." Murray said

Sly chuckled a little and said "Then it's settled, you cous got a deal." with a smirk as he reach for one of Rin's lollipops that were on the table.

As he were about to grab one Rin pick up his cane that was stab into table and made a stab at Sly's hand but lucky Sly pulled back at the last second to dodge. But Rin wasn't done yet he then use his cane (which has a Katana blade at the bottom) and took a swing at his retreated hand making Sly move back but then for some reason Rin took another slash this time at Sly's neck forcing Sly to flipped over on his chair for survival and still the blade glazed his neck without cutting it.

"DUDE CALM DOWN I JUST WANTED A LOLLIPOP!" Sly scream at the panting Rin who growled savagely at him

"Oh and just a warning Rin is addicted to candy and he don't like other people touching his candy, so unless you want a quicker death or you're ready to fight for your life for a lollipop it's best for you not to touch it or else you will die." Vex warned, even though it's a bit late to warn them.

"You couldn't have warn me any sooner." Sly said in an annoyed voice

Vex just shrugged then went back to his Pc

Everyone stayed quiet for a while

"This is going to be one long, interesting trip." Sly finally stated

Rin took a bite out of his lollipop

**(10:38 Pm, La paradox's museum)**

The heist was going pretty well so far, just as plan Rin and his gang just waited in the Van while Sly, Murray, and Bentley was stealing the samurai sword. At this the heist were almost done they just need Sly to get the sword and go so Bentley and Murray were waiting in the Van for Sly's return.

All was quiet while waiting until Rin got and said "I'm going to get some candy"

"We're in the middle of a freaking heist why will you go get some candy?" Bentley ask

He was about to say something else but Vex interrupted

"Hey turtle let me stop you there, through all the years I've spent with Rin when it comes to him and candy its best not to get in the way." Vex said

Bentley sigh then said "Whatever just be quick before Sly gets back."

"Will do." Rin said as he got out of the Van and went in one direction.

"You know I just realized, Rin's an assassin but why is he so playful if that's the word for it." Murray ask

"Nehaha, that mostly because he's not on a mission." Asura answered

"True, he's usually more serous when we're on the mission." Vex add

"He must really be a handful for you guys." Bentley questioned

Both Vex and Asura nodded

**(10:40 pm, La paradox's museum rooftop)**

Sly was at the finally the step of the heist, all he needs to do is lower himself from the roof's window, grab the sword, and get to the Van. Sly was preparing to go through with this. Eventually he started to talk to himself. "All right you can do this, might have been a while but I still got it. Just a few swift movement. Do it, just do it."

"So are you actually going to do or are you going to talk to yourself all day" came a voice next to him

Without looking sly responded "I will just give me a moment….wait a minute what the F-"Sly had to cover his mouth at the last part because he didn't want anyone to hear him curse because for some reason Rin is right next to him.

"What are you doing, why are you here?" Sly whispered to him

"Well I went to get some candy see (holds up a bags) then on the way back I somehow ended up here, I'm not even sure how I even get here." Rin whispered back

Sly badly wanted to question the logic in what he just said but instead he didn't he just told him "Whatever, just stay here I'm going in."

Rin nodded in agreement

Just then Sly began to lower himself down to the level of the Samurai sword, he carefully grabbed the sword, then he placed his cooper symbol sign in the same spot and was about to go back up when

"Freeze Cooper." Said a very familiar voice Sly didn't want to hear at this moment.

Holding a shock shot at him was Carmelita Fox Sly's girlfriend Ex-girlfriend.

Sly wanted to get out of their quick and just go but someone decided to talk

"Sup, foxy lady." Rin said to her

"Who's your friend I'm guessing another thief and liar like you." Carmelita claimed.

"Yes" Sly sighed

"The names Rin Altair

"And let me guess, that he's holding is stolen goods" Carmelita said

"Stolen goods indeed, an entire bag of candy. You want one." Rin asked holding up a lollipop

Carmelita perfect shot to lolli from Rin's hand without hurting him. Rin just stares at his hand "Nice shot." Was his reply.

"I would never take anything from a thief like you." Carm told him

"Really, cause from what I heard you took a lot from Sly a few weeks ago. Ohoho" Rin taunted as he made a very sexual movement at her symbolizing something

Carm blush at the taunt then got mad and point her pistol at him. "Shut your damn mouth." Carm said to him

"You know usually I'll be willing to face off against someone like you but just because you're sexy I'll let you go." Rin continued

This just got Carmelita madder and she puts her finger on the trigger "I fucking said to shut you fucking damn mouth!" she shouted at him

"Rin we can go now." Sly said to him as he got back to the roof while Carmelita was distracted with Rin taunting

"No no no I got this Sly." Rin told him

"Hey Foxy lady." Rin then spread out his legs a bit wide, slapped both of them, and said "Are you mad or na-ah!" Rin scream at the last part because before he could finish talking Carmelita shot him in the eye.

"Ah! You shot the eye, you know what forget you lets go Sly." Rin said holding his shot eye

Then they both began to run to the Van. Sly then saw a few green gas shot by him. They both stop and turn around to see a bunch of guard shooting at them.

"Sly get out of there the guards are starting to catch up to what we're doing." Bentley said from Sly's earphone.

"No worries Bent I'll be there soon, unless Rin you're up for a scrap-"Sly was about to say but when he look to his side he realized that Rin already left without him. Sly just stood there staring then silently said to himself "Dick." But then ran towards the van.

After jumping a building Rin followed by Sly manage to jump into the passenger seat of the Van.

"Alright Murray lets go-"Sly said but then when he looked back at the van he notice something. The inside of the Van was also a big as a mini limo. "How's the van's inside this big, it didn't look any different from the outside?" he asked because he had no idea how the inside change so much. You see he decided to jump building to building to the museum so he can polish his skills up a bit so he never had a look inside the Van.

"We said the same thing at first." Murray answered

"Yea I just don't know how but Vex can apparently." Rin said

Sly wanted ask something else but he had enough of ….whatever the f is going here for today so he just sat back in his seat because he's going to explain a lot to carm when he gets home.

As the Van was traveling through time one question did come up to Sly's mind.

"Wait Rin, how you were you able to take a shock pistol shot to the eye but be completely ok" he asked

Rin just shrugged while holding his eye

"This is going to be a looooong trip." Sly sighed

Everyone in the Van agreed

**((End))**

**(So what you guys think. You like, sorry if I miss some parts of the heist or had some out of characters but oh well. But it looks like Sly found someone who can annoy people just as good as him. If you got confuse on anything that happened here you can watch Sly 4 or the end of Sly 3. Anyways if you like this chapter favorite, follow the story if you're new, review the story to tell me how you think, and I'll see you guys later.)**


End file.
